El novio de mi mejor amigo
by Ziinect
Summary: -Todo va bien, a excepción de aquel chico Yamazaki... ¡¿Por que él, Makoto por que no estas con alguien mas!- Esperen, ¿Que ocurre si el que me preocupa no es Makoto?.. ¡Quizas sea Sousuke quien me gusta!
1. Chapter 1

**El novio de mi mejor amigo.**

* * *

_-Haru… Haru… ¿Estas despierto?...- _ Aquel suave tacto que me movía suavemente por el hombro obligo a que abriera mis ojos encontrándome con el rostro de mi compañero de cuarto. _–Qué bueno que despertaste.-_ Habló tranquilo el castaño mientras me mostraba una de sus mejores sonrisas y acariciaba con cuidado mi mejilla.  
_  
-¿Ocurre algo?-_ Pregunté mientras frotaba suavemente mis ojos y soltaba un pequeño bostezo seguido de eso.

_-Quería avisarte que saldré con Sousuke, ¿Puedes quedarte despierto?, no encuentro mi llave.-_

_-. . .- _En mi mente estaba algo celoso, ¿Por qué debía ser aquel tipo?, no es que Makoto me gustara, y es que en verdad llevo una relación de hace 6 meses con Rin, de igual forma Makoto y Sousuke llevan juntos un meses, no me importa que tenga pareja, sino que me interesa quien sea la pareja de él._  
-Ve con cuidado entonces.- _Dije sin mas mientras me ponía de pie pues había estado durmiendo sentado en el piso con mi cabeza recostada en la mesa de café de la sala_  
_ _-Nos vemos Haru.-_ El chico se despidió y salió por la puerta dejándome allí ,solo, no tenía nada que hacer realmente, tomé mi teléfono y le marqué a Rin, probablemente estaría desocupado ya que las practicas a esa hora habrían terminado y mas que seguro ya hubiera terminado de ducharse. Esperé unos segundos hasta que el pelirrojo atendió.

_-…Hola?-_ Habló el pelirrojo, su voz sonaba adormilada.  
_-Rin, soy Haru.-  
-Haru?.-_ Al saber que era yo su voz pareció alegrarse haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en mi rostro.  
_-¿Estás ocupado?- _Pregunté mientras me dirigía a sentar en el sofá  
_-Umm…-_ Parece que lo pensó unos segundos._ –No, ya me desocupe, ¿Qué quieres hacer?.-  
-Pues, Makoto me dejó el apartamento para mi, ¿Quieres venir a pasar el rato?.-  
-Claro, voy saliendo, ¿Llevo algo?.-  
-Solo a ti.-_ No era mi forma de ser, pero había veces en las que me encantaba ´jugar´ de aquella forma con el pelirrojo, me encantaba hacer que su rostro se tornara carmín, era bastante lindo de esa forma.  
_-. . . Idiota.-_ Se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono, sonreí triunfante, había logrado mi cometido.

Luego de aquella charla me puse a esperar al pelirrojo, tardó unos 30 minutos, no más de eso, aunque le dije que no, el chico de todas formas había traído unas películas, además de unas papas y refrescos, al parecer el ya tenía planeado que íbamos a hacer.

_-Que bueno que llamaste Haru, Sousuke también salió, no dijo donde, me dejo solo!.-_ Se quejó mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a mi y esperábamos a que la película comience, por si lo preguntan, Rin no sabe nada de Sousuke y Makoto, yo no debería saber de la relación del castaño con el chico de Samezuka, pero bueno, Makoto no puede ocultarme nada.

_-Makoto debía cuidar a Ran y Ren, entonces quería aprovechar a estar contigo.-_ le susurre lo ultimo al oído mientras me abrazaba a su pecho y le sonreía sutilmente.  
_  
-No te das una idea de cuanto te extrañe…-_ dijo el chico de ojos carmín mientras me abrazaba aun más contra su cuerpo y comenzaba a pasar su mano suavemente por mis costados.

_-Yo me aburrí mucho hoy Rin… Enserio me hacías falta ya.- _ por alguna razón me salía aquel tono aniñado y caprichoso que ponen los pequeños cuando desean algo

_-Oh cariño… -_ El chico me tomo por el mentón y se apodero de mis labios de una forma brusca, como un tiburón cuando ataca fervientemente a su presa y no la deja escapar, en algún momento del beso no estoy seguro cuando el terminó posado sobre mi, mientras comenzaba a desprender mi camisa, estábamos a punto nos mirábamos de una forma lasciva y nuestros ojos brillaban de una forma única, hacia bastante no estábamos conectados ni con el "humor", para hacerlo.

_-E-Espera… S-sousuke… H-haru esta dentro…- _Comenzamos a oír la voz de Makoto, la cual sonaba exitada y jadeante.

_-Seguro dejó abierto para que entres y se acostó otra vez… Vamos Makoto, me estoy conteniendo hace bastante…-_

-Espera… ese es.. S-sou…-

Coloqué mi mano en la boca del pelirrojo, quería seguir oyendo lo que hablaban los otros dos, además de que debía esconder a Rin, Sousuke no podía verlo, Makoto moriría de vergüenza si el pelirrojo los veía, por suerte el sofá le daba la espalda a la puerta, por lo que obligué al chico a recostarse completamente sobre mi haciendo que parezca que no había nadie en el sofá.

_-A-ah… B-bien… s-seguro tienes razón…- _Luego de que el castaño abrió comencé a oír esos inconfundibles ruidos de besos seguidos de torpes pasos que daban los 2 mas altos, Rin me miraba confundido, no entendía que pasaba, ni con quien venía Makoto puesto que la voz del azabache se oía ronca, como si hubiera bebido algo.

_\- M-mgh… - _Gemidos comenzaron a oírse, seguido del ruido de unos adornos que caían de una cómoda que había en la sala de estar, los jadeos de Makoto se incrementaron, yo no aguantaba la situación, aun mantenía la boca de Rin cubierta y lo mantenía abrazado a mi con mi mano libre para que no se levantara y lo vieran, tenia fe en que los 2 mayores se irían a acostar a la cama del castaño, en verdad no me molestaba que tuvieran sexo, al parecer, eso no estaba en los planes de los 2 mas altos, pues se levantaron de donde estaban o eso parecía, pues comenze a oir aquellas pisadas torpes nuevamente, aunque no parecían alejarse, al contrario, se acercaban.

Por fin pude divisarlos, Sousuke besaba a Makoto a medida que lo desvestía e iba tirando las prendas del castaño por el living, en cuanto a Makoto, el mantenía una expresión de exitacion que era bastante linda realmente, Rin mantenía sus ojos apretados con fuerza, pues seguramente no sabia que estaba ocurriendo. Vi como los 2 mas altos comenzaban a caminar hasta el sillón mientras se iban besando, esto era malo…

Se oyeron los gritos de Rin y un jadeo mio, pues no iba a mentir, la preparación que había tenido con mi novio, mas la escena pre-sexual de mi amigo y su novio me habían encendido, seria extraño si no hubiese sido asi.

_-HARU!, RIN!-_ grito Makoto exaltado quitándose de encima al tambaleante Sousuke para que luego de eso Rin y yo nos pusiéramos de pie.

_-RinRin!...-_ Saludo el de ojos turquesas al pelirrojo.

_-S-sousuke!.- _Rin parecía nervioso ante aquella situación, su mejor amigo ebrio, descubrir que Makoto salía con Sousuke, sin duda, el tiburón estaba incomodo.

_-E-espera Rin, n-no saques conclusiones apresuradas…- _Dijo el castaño en un estado de nerviosismo extremo.

_-No me des explicaciones, me da igual a quien se coja Sousuke.-_ Dijo ahora mas calmado el pelirrojo, me miro y se acerco a mi para luego tomarme de la muñeca y llevarme al cuarto, cerro la puerta tras nosotros dejando a los 2 chicos bastante confundidos.


	2. Chapter 2

El novio de mi mejor amigo.  
Parte 2

* * *

_-R-rin… e-espera_…- Mi voz se cortaba débilmente ante las caricias que el pelirrojo le proporcionaba a mi cuerpo, terminó de desprender mi camisa para acto recorrer mi pecho con sus labios, dejando suaves y pequeños besos por donde pasaban, mi piel se erizaba, y pequeñas y cristalinas gotas de sudor caían por mi frente, sin duda me estaba excitando, aunque, había algo que no dejaba que me relaje pro completo y disfrutara de mi novio haciendo que toda aquella excitación se esfumara.

El pelirrojo notó que algo no iba bien, quizás por culpa de que… No había erección alguna, nada, ni un poco levantado.  
_  
-Me voy a casa.-_ Tan rápido dijo eso el chico se levantó juntó sus cosas y se fue sin siquiera darme un beso de despedida, nada. ¿Qué me inquietaba tanto?.  
Creo que Rin se enfadó aun mas porque ni siquiera pensé en detenerlo, simplemente me senté en la cama mirándolo, tenía sus razones para enojarse, no ves a tu novio por unas semanas y cuando están por hacerlo los interrumpen y al otro se le van las ganas, debe ser molesto.  
_  
-Tch… Perdón Rin.-_ Murmuré, mientras me volteaba en la cama y abrazaba la almohada contra mi pecho. Me mantuve asi unos momentos, hasta que sentí como mi cama se hundía levemente del lado al que yo le daba la espalda.

-_¿Regresaste, Rin?-_ una sonrisita se plantó en mis labios pues sentí como un par de fuertes brazos envolvían mi cuerpo de forma posesiva y protectora, la suave respiración ajena revoloteaba los cabellos de mi nuca, provocando que mi piel se erice completamente, mordí con suavidad mi labio inferior y me voltee, en la oscuridad llevé mi mano a las mejillas ajenas sonriendo dulcemente aunque él no pudiese verme, con mis pulgares recorrí sus labios acariciándolos suavemente siguiendo su forma, lo suaves que eran.

Me acerqué aun mas rompiendo la distancia que separaba nuestros labios, no besamos de una forma apasionada , su lengua recorría mi cavidad asegurándose de reconocerla y grabar cada detalle que esta tenia, era un beso fogoso, y al mismo tiempo percibía un cariño amable de parte de Rin.  
Al separarnos, nos acariciamos un tiempo mas, hasta caer dormidos.

_-Al día siguiente…_

Mis ojos comenzaron a sentir la penetrante luz que se colaba vagamente por las rendijas de la cortina provocando que no tuviera mas opción que levantarme a cerrarlas. Al abrir mis ojos, noté que no había nadie allí, estaba completamente solo. Suspiré suavemente y me senté al borde de la cama, pasé mi mano por mis cabellos haciéndolos hacia atrás y miré la hora.  
_-10.25 am…-_ murmuré suavemente para mi mismo, a esta hora Rin estaría saliendo a correr, por lo que todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido para mi.  
_-Haru!-_ se escuchó desde la cocina, ese era Makoto, me levanté de mala gana y caminé hasta donde estaba el castaño, quien bebía una taza de café junto al chico de orbes turquesas, a quien no pude evitar fulminar con la mirada. _-Haru, vas tarde.- _ habló contento el castaño.  
_-Esta bien, no me diran nada.-_ Dije mientras servía una taza de café para mi y comenzaba a beber.

Noté como Makoto le echaba una mirada de "ayuda" a su pareja, quien suspiró frustrado y luego me miró.  
_-Apúrate Nanase, te alcanzo al trabajo.-_ dijo de mala gana el azabache mientras sobaba con cuidado su hombro derecho y desviaba la mirada.  
_  
-No nesecito tu ayuda.-_ dije sin mas yendo a mi cuarto a buscar algo de ropa, me coloqué el uniforme de cocinero y acomode un poco mi cabello, bajé nuevamente volviendoa encontrarme con los dos mas altos.

_-Haru, deja que Sousuke te alcance… No seas terco.-_ me regaño el castaño, a lo que yo suspiré y asentí, de esa forma el de ojos verdes se callaría.

_-Entonces nos vamos… Adiós cariño…-_ se despidió Sousuke del castaño plantándole un pequeño beso en los labios, yo los miré fastidiado, odiaba que hagan eso en frente de mi. Pasé por el medio de ambos, a lo que Yamazaki chasqueó su lengua enfadado, había cumplido mi cometido.

Una vez estábamos en el ascensor, el ambiente se tornó tenso y abrumante, el tipo no hablaba, y su mirada era tan fría e inexpresiva que helaba mis huesos. Suspiré y lo miré tranquilo.

_-Te lo diré ahora, para que no volvamos a tener que pasar por esto me interesa muy poco la opinión que tengas de mi, y que Makoto intente amigarnos realmente me vale mierda, nos odiamos, y eso será asi hasta el dia que me muera, o me mates, lo que venga primero.- _las puertas se abrieron, y salí sin siquiera dejarlo contestar, como ya había dejado claro, me valía mierda su opinión.  
_  
-Nanase… - _ Senti el agarre fuerte y confiado del chico en mi antebrazo, provocando que yo lo mirara sobre mi hombro._-Solo quiero ser feliz con Makoto, y si para eso debo tener tu aprobación… Hare lo que sea para obtenerla.-_

-_**Buena suerte.-  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**El novio de mi mejor amigo.**

* * *

Me solté de aquel agarre moviendo con cierta brusquedad mi antebrazo, chasquee mi lengua volviendo a enfocar mi mirada en el camino. Mientras caminaba por aquellos pisos recientemente encerados pude oír claramente como el chico caminaba detrás mio.

_-Dije que no tenías que acompañarme.-_ lo mire por encima de mi hombro alzando con suavidad mi ceja.

_-Le dije a Makoto que lo haría, eso haré.-_ el chico sobó suavemente su nuca mientras se detenía y cerraba sus ojos algo incomodo por la situación al parecer

_-Dile que lo hiciste y ya.-_ hable algo fastidiado ya, cruce mis brazos bajo mi pecho mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido

_-No se si es algo común en ti mentirle a tu pareja, pero yo no le mentiría a Makoto.-_ El de ojos verde aqua me dedicó una mirada fría, estoy seguro de que si hubiésemos estado en una piscina el agua se hubiera congelado, solo por aquella mirada tan profunda y penetrante que parecía mirar cada rincón de mi alma, de un instante a otro mi pulso se aceleró al mismo tiempo que sentía como mi rostro ardía de una forma que jamás habría sentido, todo por aquella mirada.. _–Nanase, vuelve de las nubes..- _su voz gruesa provocó que mi cuerpo se estremeciera al oir como pronunciaba mi nombre. Aclaré mi garganta para luego ladear mi cabeza suavemente, un pequeño suspiro escapo de mis labios, al mismo tiempo que cerraba mis ojos, al abrirlos lo volví a ver esperando a que comenzar a caminar, asi lo hice, volvía voltearme caminando frente a él, quien no tardó en acomodarse a mi lado.

Nos subimos al auto perteneciente a él, no tardamos demasiado en llegar al Café donde había estado trabajando unos 3 años desde la graduación, este trabajo era solo temporal, al parecer no se lo que "temporal" significa. Soy el jefe de repostería de lugar, decoro pasteles, muffins o lo que venga.

-_Llegamos Nanase.-_ Sousuke presionó un botón haciendo que el seguro de mi puerta se fuera, me quité el cinturón de seguridad antes de suspirar suavemente.

_-Gracias.-_ murmure saliendo del auto, el chico asintió y una vez estuve fuera del coche el chico volvió a poner los seguros, me echó una última mirada antes de irse.

Miré aquel local antes de pasar mis dedos entre mi cabello, entre al lugar donde se encontraba Gou mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-¡_Haruka-sempai, llega tarde!..-_ Me recriminó para luego inflar levemente sus mejillas.

_-Perdón por la demora.-_ no dije mas nada, simplemente la deje que se quedara con sus reprimendas en la boca, me adentré en la cocina y comencé a preparar el pastel del día, pero, había algo… Algo que me distraía y mucho a decir verdad.  
Miré los adornos que había sobre la mesa, las flores comestibles, las perlas de colores… Y hubo una que en especial llamo mi atención, era una flor de azúcar mal hecha, digo asi puesto que los colores estaban mal, debía ser azul con leves toques de verde, pero al parecer los colores se mezclaron, una mitad era de aquel verde tan hermoso, en cuanto a la otra mitad era un azul Francia, la mitad justo en la mitad ambos colores se mezclaban formando un verde oscuro y profundo, denso como…La mirada de Sousuke… Aquella mirada en la cual me temía perder y no volver a encontrar el camino de regreso a mi mismo, haciendo que me vuelva completamente loco, ojos brillantes y resplandecientes, que reflejaban cierta gentileza y cariño en ellos.

_-Haruka-sempai!... Haruka-sempai!...-_ La chillona voz de la pelirroja y el chasquear de sus dedos frente a mi rostro provocó que volviera de mi leve estado de despiste._ –Sempai!, ¿Se encuentra bien?, lleva mirando esta tonta flor mal hecha desde hace 10 minutos.-_ La chica d eojos carmín tomó aquel "error" y lo arrojó al cesto de basura, eso era todo, aquella confusión que tenia por algo que a mis ojos era perfecto… Un error.

_-Si, lo siento, mi mente se fue por unos momentos.- _ tome una bocanada de aire para luego comenzar a hacer la mezcla de aquel pastel, de chocolate decorado con aquellas flores de azúcar. Seguro dulces, como parecen ser los labios de Sou… Haruka concentrate, estas pensando idioteces, concentrate concentrate. Me repetía en vano como un mantra aquello, pero cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, ahí estaba, tan perfecto, sonriendo de aquella agradable manera.

Lo bueno es que terminé de trabajar mas rápido de lo que había previsto, tomé unas rebanadas del pastel que había preparado esa tarde y me encaminé a casa con aquella cajita en mis manos, pensaba llevárselo a Makoto, a el le agradan las cosas dulces.

_-Ya llegue..-_ dije desde la entrada mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Una vez allí encontré una nota de Makoto.

* * *

_Haru, si estas leyendo esto es por que ya me fui, mamá y papá me pidieron que lleve de viaje a Ran y Ren a casa de la abuela, como no estabas no te pude avisar, ¡Me avisaron por la tarde!...  
Vuelvo en 2 semanas, recuerda alimentar a los peces._

Pd: Olvidé avisarle a Sousuke, pero seguro pasara por casa mas tarde, recuerda de decirle!.

* * *

-Idiota, ¿Por qué no llamaste?...-

murmuré guardando la caja con el pastel en la heladera, me recosté en el sofá. Podria llamar a Rin, pero en realidad no se de que tan buen humor estará. Simplemente esperaré a que venga Sousuke para avisarle e irme a dormir.

Caí profundamente dormido y grande fue mi sorpresa que al despertar me hallaba en mi cama, me levante apoyando mis codos para luego mirar el reloj digital que adornaba la mesa de noche.

_-Hmm… 11:24.-_ murmuré resfregando mis ojos, miré hacia los lados y sentí una suave respiración en mi cintura, miré hacia mi lado y pude ver a Sousuke, estaba dormido, y se veía tan vulnerable, desprotegido y… Esperen.. ¿Cómo mierda entró aquí?... Oh que imbécil soy deje la puerta abierta… Suspiré suavemente, mire sus cabellos, parecen tan suaves, y desprenden un suave olor a shampoo, mi mano actuó por si sola, de una forma torpe y temblorosa comencé a acariciarle con cuidado aquellos negros y suaves cabellos, el chico sonrió de una forma agradable y dulce. Mi corazón quería salirse y mi cuerpo se sentía caliente, mas bien, sentía que ardía. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?


	4. Chapter 4

**El novio de mi mejor amigo.**

* * *

Concéntrate Haru, no hagas idioteces… Es el novio de Makoto, de tu mejor amigo no te perdonarían que arruines esa relación… Piensa en Rin, él, mal o bien te ama.  
Tragué saliva suavemente y me acerqué al rostro del azabache, bajé mis caricias a sus mejillas para luego pasar con mucho cuidado mi pulgar sobre aquel fino y suave labio, mordí con suavidad el mío pensando en cuanto deseaba quemarme… Quemarme en esos labios de una forma brutal e inconsciente, dejando que quemen mi piel por completo cubriendo cada centímetro de ella, que su lengua deje un rastro de fuego que me consuma por completo…  
Esto es malo, si sigo pensando así, no podré controlarme. Desvié mi mirada quitando mi mano de aquellos labios, pero cuando lo hice el fuerte agarre de aquel quien yo creía que dormía tomó firmemente mi muñeca jalándome haciendo que caiga sobre su formado pecho.

_-Nanase… ¿Querías aprovecharte de mi?...-_ Su tono de voz era burlón e infantil, sin duda se _mofaba totalmente de mi.-¿Qué paso con el frio ´Haruka Nanase´, eh?...- Con su mano libre apresó_ mi cintura apegándome por completo a él mientras soltaba mi brazo alzando mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo a aquellos ojos. No, no quería verlo… Esos ojos, no puedo, ¡no puedo!, ayuda, voy a perderme, no quiero…

_-¿Dónde se metió el Sousuke que no le miente a su pareja?.-_ Por suerte mi boca aun funcionaba en ´automático´ , si de mi mente dependiera me vería tan patético en estos momentos.

_-No deberé mentirle, porque no dirás nada, claro, a menos que quieras que Rin se entere de que acosas a su mejor amigo cuando duerme.-_ ¿Este tipo habla enserio?, ¿ En qué carajos está pensando?.

_-¿Me estas amenazando imbécil?.-_

_-Quizás no eres tan tonto como creía, captas bien lo que ocurre.-_ Sus ojos se veían profundos y de alguna forma divertidos, disfrutando de la "tortura" que me estaba proporcionando.

_-Suéltame y vete, no quiero volver a verte por aquí a menos que esté Makoto.- _ Intenté zafarme moviéndome entre sus brazos, mas no podía, su fuerza era demasiada para mi, Dios en estos momentos desearía haber ejercitado un poco mas.

_-¿Qué harás si no quiero?, quedó obvio que no puedes zafarte.-_ Hablaba tranquilo pero divertido al mismo tiempo, su rostro se acercó a mis labios dando un suave suspiro allí, dios, otra vez, sentí unas ganas inmensas de besarlo, debía contenerme por muy difícil que me sea .

_-Detente… Por favor, detente…- _ Prácticamente le rogué mientras apretaba mis ojos y comenzaba a dar leves golpes en su pecho con mis puños cerrados.

_-Quieto, Nanase…-_ Murmuró para luego apretar aun mas el agarre de mi cintura haciendo que sintiera por completo aquel formado y hermoso cuerpo, sentía sus pulsaciones, eran tranquilas al igual que su respiración, lo envidiaba realmente, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente inquieto, mi respiración y mi pulso estaban disparados, y en verdad no quería saber como se encontraba mi rostro. Finalmente lo obedecí me quedé completamente quieto, estático, esperando a que pasara lo que debiera pasar.

Sentí por unos momentos como su respiración cosquilleaba mis labios suavemente, también oí cuando tragó saliva al parecer algo nervioso, finalmente, aquella sensación que había querido sentir hacia momentos atrás… No lo pensé mal, el sabor a lo prohibido quemaba, ardia todo mi ser. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía tan dulce, sus labios eran expertos, se movían con seguridad y su lengua ya buscaba un recoveco para colarse en mi cavidad. En cuanto a mi, bueno, no estaba a su nivel, apenas podía seguirle el ritmo, sin contar que por lo agitada que estaba mi respiración casi no podía aguantar en aquel beso, debí romperlo sin mas desviando la mirada por completo.

_-Nanase, deberías practicar mas ¿No crees?.-_ No puedo creer que este imbécil se ria de esta forma de mi… _-También puedo darte clases…-_ Sentí mis mejillas arder completamente, para luego por fin poder zafarme de aquel chico poniéndome de pie.

_-¿Ya lo conseguiste?...V-vete de una vez ahora…- _Limpié mis labios, eso había estado mal… Osea, no mal, bien, pero mal… Olvidenlo.

_-Nanase, si Makoto llega a enterarse de esto, ten por seguro que no volveras a ver a Rin.-_ Sin decir mas el de ojos verdes se puso de pie mirándome d e una forma fría e inexpresiva, nada comparado a la forma en la que me estaba mirando momentos atrás. Otra vez, solo sentir su mirada me dio un fuerte escalofrió.

Luego de aquella noche no vi mas a Sousuke, fue la semana mas monótona y aburrida de mi existencia, no podía nadar, tuve que trabajar toda la semana Rin no atendía mis llamados y Makoto estaría fuera unos días más.

-Zish, ¿Qué ocurre?.- miré al pequeño felino que Makoto había recogido días atrás, era una felina hermosa pelaje anaranjado con manchas blancas, y sus ojos verdes eran muy bonitos.  
El animal estaba sentada observando por la ventana, por lo que me acerqué y miré junto a ella, sorprendiéndome por quien estaba allí.

-¿Kisumi?...-


End file.
